Wish You Stayed Longer (Kirito x Asuna One Shot)
by RamenLuverNessa
Summary: Kirito spent time with Asuna hanging out at his house after school. Before going on the nerve gear, Kirito and Asuna decided to play with each other for a little bit. Bit of fluff and a lot of romance! Kirito x Asuna One Shot.


Okay so I saw chap. 16.5 and lol yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Kirito x Asuna = otp forever.

Class was almost over and Kirito and Asuna couldn't wait to see each other after their classes. They couldn't stop thinking about each other as they were separated in their different classrooms. Kirito stared at the clock and Asuna was gazing at the window. Time seemed to move slowly and Kirito was running out of patience. The teacher told the class to take notes and Kirito was writing it down, but as the teacher was lecturing, Kirito thought of Asuna all of a sudden.

He was writing down what the teacher said but when he looked at his paper, he accidently wrote Asuna's name. He was deciding where to take her after school. He thought maybe someplace fun or just hang out at his house. Kirito sank back in his seat still thinking about it. He thought, "I already miss her." In Asuna's situation, while she was gazing at the window, Liz asked something.

"Hey Asuna, what's the answer to the first question?"

"...Kirito kun." Asuna mumbled.

"Eh?" Liz replied.

"Oh it's nothing."

Asuna can't even focus right now, she just really needed to see him right away.

After what seemed to be an endless amount of ticking the clock has made, the classes were dismissed and Kirito rushed out of the room and was waiting in front of Asuna's classroom. Asuna walked out of the classroom and happily smiled when she spotted Kirito near the door.

"Kirito Kun."

"Asuna." Kirito entwined his fingers with hers as they walked down the hallway. Kirito glanced at Silica and Liz and waved his hand at them. They both greeted him. As the couple walked past them, Silica sighed.

"Liz.."

"I know."

"I'm so jealous!"

Meanwhile, Kirito and Asuna reached Kirito's house. He opened the gate and went inside the house with Asuna. Kirito laid back on his couch and Asuna went on top of him, embracing him tightly.

"Gah, your squeezing me!"Kirito mumbled. Asuna hummed. No one was home but just the two of them. Kirito pecked Asuna on her sweet lips. Kirito squished her cheeks and she did the same. Kirito landed another peck to her lips, but as he pulled away, Asuna pulled him back to her mouth. She began deepening the kiss. Kirito did the same as they passionately kissed. Kirito's hand slid down Asuna's back and ceased at her waist. Asuna ran her delicate fingers through his jet black hair. The loving action she attempted caused Kirito to faintly moan. Asuna was on top of him and was wrapped tightly in Kirito's arms and legs. Asuna smiled and entered deeply into his mouth. Kirito nibbled on her bottom lip. Asuna pulled away from him, but Kirito was still biting her bottom lip. She smiled brightly and looked down admiringly on his face. Kirito released his bite.

"Kirito kun, I love you."

"I love you too."

Kirito kissed Asuna once again and they continued to passionately kiss. As they were doing that, Kirito's hand slid from Asuna's waist to her butt and down to her thighs as he gently grabbed it below her skirt. Asuna flinched. From feeling what he just did, Asuna pulled back abruptly.

"He-hey. Why'd you stop?" Kirito complained.

Asuna didn't answer, she just looked at Kirito with a disappointed face. Her cheeks were puffed out and she let out a sigh. Her cheeks blushed. That's one of the things Kirito found cute about Asuna. Her blushing cheeks. Kirito sat up with a worried expression, still waiting for Asuna to respond.

"Wh-Why did you grab me there.." Asuna shyly asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I was expecting you would grab me at my…ass."

Upon hearing her answer, Kirito grinned widely and chuckled amusingly. Asuna blushed even more.

"O-oi!" Asuna teasingly slapped Kirito's head.

"Ow!" Kirito whined.

"Hmph."

Kirito then tried to reach his hands towards her ass. He firmly grabbed it. Asuna caught him doing that so she flipped herself with him off the couch, landing on the floor.

"I thought you expected me to do that." Kirito smirked, resting on top of her.

"WHY YOU!"

The two were wrestling with each other for a while until they grew tired of grasping each other. They both let out a laugh.

"Asuna, I'm bored now. Lets go on the nerve gear."

"Okay!"

Kirito grabbed his nerve gear from his room and Asuna took hers out of her bag. They sat on the ground leaning their backs against the couch.

"Alright, I'm going in." Kirito put his nerve gear on and Asuna did the same. They logged on to sword art online. They were at the 50th floor on Aincrad. Together they were fighting monsters. Just when they thought they were finished defeating the monster, a high-leveled monster appeared behind Asuna and constricted her into its arms.

"Asuna!" Kirito screamed.

"I-I can't draw out my sword." Asuna huffed as she desperately breathed for air.

"Dammit." Kirito ran behind the beast. He drew out his sword and jumped into the air. He then sliced the monster in half. Asuna fell to the ground.

"Asuna! Are you okay?" Kirito said concerned.

"Yeah...I guess I'm too tired from fighting for 3 hours. You know I could've saved myself you know." Asuna scratched behind her head and laughed. Kirito grinned and offered a hand to her so she would get off the ground.

"Wait, but we're not done yet." Kirito's face was serious.

"We aren't?!"

"Hold on Asuna, there's only one more left."

Kirito checked his map. On the map, the enemy was very close to where they stood.

"Come on, we can do this!" Kirito said with encouragement.

"O-okay."

Kirito picked up Asuna and held her in his arms and ran straight into the forest where the enemy was hiding. Asuna held tightly into Kirito's neck. The enemy finally came into view. The large goblin-like creature with large arms took notice of them quickly and breathed out fire from its mouth and directed it straight at them. Kirito dodged.

"Kirito-kun, I think I can fight now."

"Okay I'll let you down."

Kirito and Asuna stood next to each other as the creature was charging straight at them.

"Asuna."

"Right."

Kirito went from the left, dodging the creature's attack and attacking it from its right leg. Asuna went from the right, also dodging and attacked it's left leg. The creatures's HP was damaged only by 90/100.

"Kuso. Let's finish this fast!" Kirito yelled.

Before he can attack, the monster grabbed hold of his leg and dragged him down to the ground. Kirito fought back by slicing its arm. While the monster was busy with Kirito, Asuna attacked by swinging her sword around with her body. The monster fell back. The HP was now 75/100.

"Nice, Asuna!"

The two charged at it but the monster flew up. Before the monster can fly any higher, Kirito threw his sword targeted at it. His sword pierced through the monster's flesh. The HP was now 60/100. Kirito was empty handed for now. Asuna went and retrieved his sword. As Asuna was getting it, the monster swiped her back, causing her health to go down. Kirito ran towards the monster and Asuna. Kirito still didn't have his sword with him. Asuna then pulled out his sword from the ground and threw it at him. Kirito catched it. After striking the monster for 15 minutes, the HP was now at 35/100.

"Let's do this!"

Kirito and Asuna ran towards the monster. Their swords were firmly grasped in their hands.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

They jumped elegantly into the air and swung their swords simultaneously, slicing the monster diagonally. The monster then exploded, 0/100. The defeat of the monster helped gained Kirito and Asuna some exp. They both landed on the ground. Asuna hugged Kirito tightly.

"We defeated it!" Asuna sounded relieved. Kirito also relieved, hugged Asuna back. After the fight, Asuna and Kirito walked to where the nearby village was at. They sat down on a bench near a cliff with a beautiful scenery in the horizon.

"It's beautiful." Asuna gazed at the sunset. Kirito hand slid next to Asuna and his fingers grabbed hers. Asuna looked at him lovingly.

"You're beautiful."

Asuna blushed. Kirito was leaning in to her, but then Asuna looked at the time. It was already passed her curfew.

"Ah! Kirito-kun, I have to go home now." Kirito nodded and they both logged off.

They took of their nerve gears off and stretched their arms.

"Huh, it looks like we played for 3 hours." Kirito said.

Asuna gathered her stuff and Kirito walked her to the door. They went outside the door and up into the front of the gate.

"See you tomorrow." Asuna stood up on her toes as she kissed Kirito's cheek. Kirito put his hand behind her neck and leaned down. He planted a kiss on top of her forehead.

"See you tomorrow." Kirito waved as Asuna was walking down the street.

Asuna turned her head back and smiled. Kirito smiled back. When Asuna disappeared into the street, Kirito went back inside. After he shut the door, he leaned his back against it. He sank down to the floor and let out a deep sigh.

"I wished she stayed longer..."


End file.
